The problems associated with filtering particles and removing undesirable entrained liquids from industrial process sample fluids have been historically solved by using a vertically mounted depth filter and/or an independent phase separation membrane filter. The phase separation membrane filter removes entrained liquids from gases and immiscible liquids from hydrocarbon liquids.
The phase separation membrane filter also provides a physical barrier to protect industrial analyzers from liquid and solid contamination even if other filtering components fail. However, the phase separation membrane filter is susceptible to particle loading and coating and frequently requires particulate filtration of sample fluids prior to membrane filtration.
The vertically mounted depth filter can remove particles from gas or liquid sample streams and coalesce entrained liquids from gases; however, it does not function as a physical barrier to protect analyzers, as does the membrane filter.
The use of two independent devices is frequently required to accomplish the filtering tasks of removing particles and undesirable entrained liquids from industrial process fluids. This requires the use of multiple fitting connections and a large amount of panel space. Proper fluid sampling techniques dictate the use of the least number of fittings and line connections.
In addition, the panel space dedicated for analyzer sample systems is a valuable commodity. Space in industrial facilities is limited, and in some cases cannot be expanded.
Therefore a single element combining the functions of the phase separation membrane filter and vertically mounted depth filter would be desirable since it would minimize panel space requirements and minimize interconnections and fittings.
A+ Corporation has manufactured horizontally mounted phase separation membrane filters since 1988 and horizontally mounted depth filters since 1997. Balston® has combined a vertically mounted phase separation membrane filter with its vertically mounted depth filter. However, this device must be vertically mounted because of the design of its internal passageways.
Vertical mounting requires multiple fitting connections to be removed before filtering elements in the device can be changed. The “liquid drain” of the device depends on vertical mounting and must have a fitting connection in the bottom of the vertically mounted bowl.
This fitting must be removed in order to remove the bowl to service the vertically mounted depth filter element. The “outlet” of the vertically mounted device is in the top of the device. A fitting connection must be removed in order to remove the cap and change the phase separation membrane filter element.
These fitting connections on both ends require a large amount of panel space, and they are an additional source of possible leakage and maintenance problems since they must be removed and replaced each time the unit requires service.
The prior art has therefore failed to provide a combination depth and phase separation membrane filter which is compact, leak resistant, and easily serviced, and which can be utilized in a horizontal orientation.